Son of Khione
by RedRyuzaki 11
Summary: (AU)Meet Percy Jackson, a normal teen. With on big difference, he is a demigod. Join Percy as finds his way through the world, fights monsters, some mortals(by accident of course), and… girls. After a robbery which made his group known, he is brought to Camp Halfblood, a place for demigods. Who is his godly parent? That question keep running through his head. ABANDONED :(


**(AN) New story and schedule (on profile). This is a new story where I got the idea when I watched Rise of The Guardians with my Family during Thanksgiving. Sorry for the long wait. I am working on the 2****nd**** chapter for I'm the Guardian of My Brother, I had my jump drive confiscated and school so there is your explanation**

**:L.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PJO, HoO, OR SOME REFERANCES TO RISE OF THE GUARDIANS. WE'VE BEEN OVER THIS ALREADY!**

* * *

**Third Person POV**

A figure in a icy blue motorcycle jacket, black pants, icy blue and black motorcycle helmet was seen bursting out of the main doors of the bank. Chaos followed, police cruisers began to chase the lone figure, who was now riding on a snow white Suzuki Hayabusa, on the empty streets of New York. The figure reached for a switch activating the N20 giving the thief a sudden burst of speed.

The thief balled his hand into a fist, seconds later ice began trailing from his rear wheel. He opened up his hand making spikes popping the tires of the police cruisers. However, the thief ran into a trap, he was boxed in the front and rear. The officers got out of their cruisers and pulled out there guns and pointed at the figure.

They exchanged words and they opened fire. The thief formed a wall of ice, and in front of him built a ramp of ice. He sped toward the ramp, later flying over the heads of the reinforcements. Then he disappeared into mist.

**Percy POV**

_Drip, drip, drip. _

Man, those cops never learn to keep up. Half the fun is gone right there. I pulled up to the Silver Stallions' warehouse at the dock. You see I'm part of a five man operation of demigods for higher. Mercenaries if you prefer that name for us. We do any job for the right price, sometimes hunting down dangerous monsters or attacking demigods. Our strategist, Malcolm is a son of Athena, the wisdom goddess.

"Percy look at this" a frustrated Malcolm said pointing at the TV screen, "What were you thinking robbing a bank?" You see we try not to put ourselves out there. Oh, boy better get my camera. I wonder how he is going to react when they find a ice statue of a horse and a card saying "Silver Stallions".

"The only evidence found by the investigators is statue of a horse and a card the read "Silver Stallions". That I all we have found on this "Jack Frost" as some of the locals are now calling the thief. What was stolen? 50,000 dollars. Stay tuned for more updates. This is Christopher Ramirez signing off." The TV stated. Silence.

"YOU DID WHAT! PERCY WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT? THE OLYMPIANS COULD SEND QUESTERS TO GET US OR EVEN WORSE THE HUNT!" Malcolm screamed.

"Well, you see I thought it was funny…"

Then, three more motorcycles pulled up, one orange, one electric blue, and a black. All being a Hayabusa, which we all saved from getting scrapped. The rider on the orange motorcycle took of his helmet. A Latino son of Hephaestus named Leo. The electric blue rider took of her helmet revealing a dark haired daughter of Zeus named Thalia. The last rider off his helmet revealing a deathly pale son of Hades named Nico.

"Hey Perce." They all said with a smirk.

"Nice job you did there at the bank bro." said Nico who was walking over to the fridge.

"NICE?" Malcolm yelled, "THE OLYMPIANS COULD BE SENDING THE HUNT!"

"Yo Owl Head, chill out" Thalia called out, while sitting on the couch with her feet up.

"Yeah you're right Thals, chill out Malcolm." I said raising my hand.

"Don't you do it Perce, don't you dare do-" Malcolm got halfway through his sentence before I formed ice to seal his mouth.

"What's that Malcolm, can't hear you there." Leo said while laughing.

"Ok guys, funs over." I said while commanding the ice to melt over Malcolm's mouth.

"HUNT!" Malcolm yelled as several volleys of arrows punctured the walls. How, would he- ohhhh, right he added those camera things so he could monitor the warehouse.

"You guys go out back, I'll hold them off." I said while unsheathing pago̱niá and dánko̱ma. They were shaped like kukris but made out of hardened ice I made. Frost and bite, I said while mentally laughing.

"Perseus Jackson, come out of the building. We have your accomplices." A girl shouted. I slowly walked out without my helmet while holding pagoniá and dánkoma. "Put down your weapons." the same girl said. I dropped my kukris and slowly walked with my hands up. First thing I noticed was the legendary Hunt, was a bunch of teenage girls in silver parkas, silver skirts, and combat boots. Seriously Malcolm? This is what you were afraid of?

"You have committed crimes involving, interfering with a quest," she said.

"I did not know that." I huffed

"Killing a group of demigods."

"Ahem, they attacked first."

"Revealing your powers in the human world."

"What about the mist?"

"For these crimes you are to be either brought to Olympus or… to go to stay at Camp Halfblood." She finished while closing a scroll, and putting it in her pocket.

"Sorry, but what? Camp Halfblood, never heard of it."

The girl pinched the bridge of her nose clearly frustrated with the situation. I then halted for a second realizing something off with her aura. She felt more like a god than anything else…

Oh _crap. _I realized why Malcolm was so afraid. The Hunt's leader was no other than Artemis herself.

"You know, I'll just go with Camp sounds fun." I said

* * *

**TIME SKIP**

So this is Camp Halfblood. It looks… nice I guess. We got to bring our motorcycles thankfully. I would have missed my ride. We got a couple of weird looks from the campers. Five new demigods riding on motorcycles.

A centaur walked or trotted up to us. Chiron I'm assuming from what Artemis told us on our way here. We got lost three times… all because Leo kept holding the map wrong, well until Thalia zapped him and took it.

"Hello, demigods, I'm assuming you're the Silver Stallions?" Chiron said. Once, he said that the demigods that started to crowd in curiosity around us gasped like they saw a ghost or something.

"Like, THE Silver Stallions? The one that robbed the bank with that awesome bike?" some demigod asked excitingly.

"Uh, yeah, that was me." I said while waving with a small smile. A chorus of "Whoa's" and "Really?".

Chiron stomped his foot on the ground to get everyone's attention. All the questions gradually stopped and it got quieter and quieter. Chiron looked at us as if he was waiting for something.

"I guess we'll introduce ourselves.

**Third Person POV**

A short, lightly tanned Latino, with brown eyes, stepped forward and said "My name is Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus, the mechanic of the group."

A tall, fit, blonde, with grey eyes stepped forward and stated "My name is Malcolm, son of Athena, the brains."

"Hey!" four demigods protested.

"Sorry but its true guys" Malcolm stated.

A averaged height, deathly pale teen with dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, and circles under his eyes stepped forward and said, "My name is Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, the scout of the group."

Several demigods in the crowd stepped back from the front row. Nico lightly laughed at this and stepped aside.

A below average height, teen, with punk style hair, and electrifying blue eyes stepped forward and said, "My name is Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, the hammer of the group." Just to emphasize her point the she summoned a bolt of lightening to hit the ground. Scaring a lot of unprepared demigods.

"Show off." Nico huffed and crossed his arms.

The last teen stepped forward, with light skin, raven hair, icy blue eyes, and two kukris at his side stepped forward and said, "I am Perseus Jackson, I do not know my godly parent, but I am the leader of the group."

* * *

**Hey guys again new story here I will still be updating I'm the Guardian of My Brother(IGMB). Thanks for reading…**

**With Love,**

**Ω**

**~RedRyuzaki~**


End file.
